


Behind the Mask

by KATastrofic222



Series: Title Prompts [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Human!Kiibo, It's more platonic but you can take it as romantic, Kiibo is sickly, M/M, Phantom Thief!Ouma, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Bedridden for as long as he could remember, other than stepping outside of the four corners of his room, Kiibo had wished to experience something a little adventurous despite his sickly disposition. His wish came true in the form of a phantom clad in white.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Series: Title Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534187
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This title prompt was suggested by an anon on tumblr.

Kiibo often wondered if he had committed a terrible sin in his past life to deserve being born in such a frail body. He had lived in the hospital for a good number of years. What kept him stable was his father’s own medical inventions.

Fortunately, as he grew older, his body grew more formidable, albeit at a slow rate. Enough to have the doctors allow him to stay home, though still forbidden to engage in anything stressful. The idea of leaving the hospital first thrilled him, until he realized that it would mean less time to see his father. He often worked overtime in the hospital just to make sure the machines stayed in tip top shape after all.

“Maybe it’s better if I stayed in the hospital…” he murmured. Even that was better than staying alone for the rest of the night. The only time his father would rush home is if his health monitor would send his father a distress signal should anything go wrong.

He shook his head. “No. No, that’s not better at all. I need to get better. I want to get better…! I don’t want to go back.” As if on cue, he started coughing in a fit, much to his discomfort.

He buried himself under his sheets. He was lonely. So terribly lonely. He wasn’t even allowed to walk down the stairs due to the risk of him falling. And walking to his own bathroom was already challenging enough. He just wanted to roam free like everyone else.

“Why was I born this way, God?” he whispered the question to himself, knowing that much like his other prayers, it would remain unanswered. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would give him comfort.

_*KLICK KLACK KLICK*_

_*KA-CHAK*_

Kiibo’s eyes shot wide open, but he remained still. _‘W-what was that…? It sounded like it came from the window–is it a burglar?’_

He stiffened when he heard his window slide open, followed by the notable rustle and shuffle of clothing.

 _‘What do I do…what do I do?! I might get killed if I get noticed!’_ Kiibo’s grip on the sheets tightened. He could hear his heart beating through his ears. He could die either from a burglar, or from his own body giving out from the stress. He was a goner! _‘What do I do, father?’_

“Tsk!”

Kiibo froze up once more, straining his ears so he can hear the trespasser better.

“Damn those trigger happy idiots…they totally ruined my outfit.” hissed the trespasser. “Ow–! Stings…! Since I’m already here I might as well look for the bathroom…”

Kiibo’s jaw clenched when the lights were flicked on. He’s dead. There’s no way they could miss a big useless lump in bed. He felt his soul leave his body when the sheets were suddenly ripped off him, exposing him to all sorts of danger.

“…You’re awake, aren’t you? Don’t play dumb.”

Kiibo gulped before slowly looking over his shoulder to see who the trespasser was. Instead of a menacing glare of a hardened criminal, he was greeted by the smiling mask worn by the stranger, clad in a fully white ensemble, save for the splotches of red that stained his suit.

Before he could even do so much as speak, the masked man pointed a gun to his forehead, silencing him in an instant.

“Maaa~n! That was a close one. I would have been in trouble if I didn’t notice you sooner,” the stranger moved a few paces closer. “You would have called the police as soon as I left. We can’t have that, no, no!”

Kiibo was tongue-tied. How was he going to get out of this one? All his life he had lived in fear of dying due to his frail constitution. The possibility of being killed by another man’s hand had totally escaped his mind. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead. **He’s dead!**

“…Hey. What’s up with you?”

The albino had instinctively grasped his chest, trying to stabilize his breathing but to no avail. He was having a damn attack in the middle of a robbery. _Great!_ Just what he needed!

“Hey…”

Kiibo had completely hunched over as he hyperventilated. Cold sweat started dripping from his face as his breathing grew more labored with each passing second.

“Shit! Hey…!”

He felt hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling face first on the floor. Kiibo then raised a shaky hand and pointed at the general direction of his bedside drawer. “…Pills…there…” Maybe it was foolish of him to hope that the robber would help him with his attack, but he was desperate. He didn’t want to die. Not like this.

He faintly heard the familiar sound of his pills getting shook out of its container before his head was pulled back firmly but painlessly.

“Open up.”

Kiibo obeyed and felt the pill drop on his tongue; relief washed over him when the stranger helped him drink water afterwards. He gave it a few minutes, trying to breathe a little more calmly before the pill’s effects would kick in. “…Thank you.”

“…You’re welcome, I guess.” The stranger rubbed the back of his head. “I wouldn’t have pointed my airsoft gun at you if I’d known you were the fragile kind.”

“…Airsoft?” Kiibo tilted his head, a little calmer now that his attack had subsided.

“…What? You don’t know what that is?”

Kiibo shook his head. “…No. I’ve lived most of my life in the hospital and only moved home two years ago.”

“Now you’re making me feel like a bigger asshole.” The other man clicked his tongue. “…It doesn’t have real bullets in them. It still hurts like a bitch though. I only meant to scare you into not calling the police.”

The albino blinked in mild surprise before smiling, “You’re actually a kind person.”

“Are you seriously saying that to someone who just broke into your home? You really _are_ sick.” The stranger huffed.

“I’m sure there’s a reason why you’re doing what you’re doing,” Kiibo started. “…You could have left me to die and robbed my home with ease, but you didn’t. I don’t think you’re as bad as you or the police think.”

“Tsk. I just didn’t want a bigger mess in my hands, that’s all.”

Kiibo laughed gently. “You’re hurt, aren’t you? Let me help you.”

_“What?”_

“You saved my life. I’d like to return the favor. Don’t worry, I won’t call the police.” Kiibo slowly shuffled out of his bed. “My room has its own bathroom and I have plenty of medical kits in my room because of my condition.”

“You’re definitely not right in the head,” the stranger shook his head but sat himself on the bed anyway, nursing his bleeding side with a hand. He observed the albino wobble his way in and out of the bathroom, leaving a medical kit on the bed before returning to the bathroom. _‘What a weird guy…’_ he thought.

It was probably because he was only starting out on this new phantom thief gig that no one fears him as of yet, especially not a person who’s barely able to leave the safe confines of his own room. He was still wet behind the ears, the wound he sustained was evidence to his own lack of experience.

“I’m back,” Kiibo carefully brought a small basin of water towards his bed. “Mind unbuttoning your clothes?”

The raven-haired phantom wordlessly peeled his cape and coat off and undid his buttons, looking away as soon as he was finished.

Kiibo knelt before him to examine the wound and nodded to himself. “It’s not a deep wound, thankfully.”

The phantom winced as the albino began with his ministrations; thankfully the latter was careful not to press too hard as he wiped the wound clean with the wet towel. He didn’t expect the feeble looking male to be skilled with his fingers when it comes to first aid. But at the same time, it only made sense.

“All done,” Kiibo took a few steps back to admire his handiwork.

“…Thanks.” The phantom buttoned his clothes with ease. “Now that this is over with, I shall take my leave.”

“Ah, wait–” Kiibo grabbed the other man by the wrist. “Here, take these bandages. So you can change it later.“

The phantom wordlessly accepted the bandages, storing it inside his inner coat pocket. “You’re a total weirdo, you know that?”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” huffed the albino. “I guess this is good bye, umm…?”

Realizing that the sickly boy wanted his name, the phantom bowed with a flourish. “Phantom DICE, at your service–though I suppose I was in your service for tonight.”

“Phantom DICE…” Kiibo parroted gently. “My name is Iidabashi Kiibo. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

The phantom idly rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond. “…Nice to meet you too I suppose. In any case, it’s already getting late, I should get going.” He sauntered his way towards the window he entered from, checking if there were any patrol cars roaming about.

“Mr. DICE!”

The phantom looked over his shoulder. “What is it?”

The albino gave him a small bow out of gratitude. “Thank you for saving my life.”

The raven-haired phantom returned his attention to the window. “Don’t mention it. Anyway, I’m off now. Ciao.” He leapt out of the window with ease; one wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was actually wounded considering how elegant and graceful he moved.

Kiibo hurriedly padded towards the window and closed it shut with a relieved sigh.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Kiibo? Kiibo are you okay?” his father’s familiar voice had snapped him out of his reverie.

Not wanting his father to realize that someone else had been inside his room, Kiibo carefully hid the first aid kit under his bed before answering the door.

“Father? Weren’t you at work–” Kiibo’s eyes widened as he felt strong and warm arms wrap around him in a protective hold as soon as he opened the door. “…Father?”

“Your health monitor sent me a distress signal while I was at the hospital. I rushed out of work as soon as I got it.” His father explained. “…Even if it said that your condition had stabilized, I wanted to see that you were safe with my own eyes.”

Kiibo returned the hug. “…I’m okay now. Don’t worry.”

It wasn’t right to lie to his dear father, of all people. But if he found out that his own son had treated the wounds of a possible criminal, who was also the one who triggered the attack in the first place, things wouldn’t go well. That’s why he kept that fact to himself.

The next time he had heard the name Phantom DICE was a week later, while he was watching the evening news to fill the silence of his room. He had stolen a prized antique vase belonging to some business tycoon. The police were furious, not because of the injustice done, but rather because of the pranks they were subjected to while in pursuit of the mischievous phantom thief. The media had already taken to calling him a criminal, but…

 _‘No one has gotten hurt during the heists.’_ Kiibo thought with awe. _‘…I wonder what kind of face he was making while doing all these things?’_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kiibo straightened his back when he heard something tap against his window. He was on the second floor of his house, but it was still quite a height to climb up to. Could it be…?

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock!_

The less than gentle knock jolted the albino out of his thoughts. He gulped as he slowly shuffled out of bed to check who it was. What greeted him beyond his windowpane was none other than the familiar smiling mask of Phantom DICE. The phantom’s posture slackened at the sight of the sickly boy.

Excitement bubbled in Kiibo’s chest as he unlocked his window to let his unexpected guest in.

“Why are you here?” whispered the albino, eyes wandering to his television screen for a split second.

“Just here to drop off some stuff,” the phantom revealed an armful of comic books with a flourish of his cape. “Something to keep you busy while you’re bedridden. Since you’ve lived most of your life indoors, I’m sure you’ve never read things like comics before.”

Kiibo approached the phantom, eyeing his haul with child-like interest. He was meant to be in his third year of high school, but due to his condition, he was resigned to his fate of being home schooled for the rest of his teenage life. “These all look amazing…!” he gasped.

“You may be a newbie, but you’ve got a good eye,” DICE puffed his chest with pride. “Just so you know, I didn’t steal these. These are all from my personal collection, so I’d appreciate it if you’d return them in mint condition.”

“You’d really lend all of these to me?” Kiibo looked at the other male.

“Duh! It’s pretty much why I’m here,” DICE shook his head a little before crossing his arms over his chest. “Remember. Mint condition. If I see a single spill or tear on them I’m stealing all of your stuff the next time I drop by.”

“Thank you…!” Kiibo impulsively hugged the thief.

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Now _please,_ hands off the merchandise.” DICE patted the albino on the shoulder.

“O-oh, sorry I was just so happy that you’d do something like this for me,” Kiibo’s cheeks took on a rosy hue, embarrassed. “I promise to take care of your comic books.”

DICE adjusted his top hat with an amused huff. “You better. Anyway, my business here is over. I’ll see you when I see you. Later Kiiboy!”

Before Kiibo could say a word, the phantom had already disappeared out of the window.

“K-Kiiboy?” the albino hugged a comic book to his chest, his cheeks now a few shades darker. _‘It’s the first time someone gave me a nickname…’_ He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that his first friend would turn out to be some kind of gentleman thief.

After this night, their meetings started becoming regular. Some days DICE would pop in his room despite there being no heist that night. And during unlucky days, Kiibo would tend to his wounds just like he did during their first meeting. If anyone else knew about their secret meetings, they would probably judge him badly for being friends with a criminal. But DICE…DICE wasn’t _just_ a thief. Underneath that facade protected by a mask, is a genuinely kind person. Though Kiibo remained to be curious about what kind of face DICE kept behind his mask, he knew well enough that the latter’s true identity was off-limits.

Their meetings went on for two more years without a hitch.

“It’s your birthday today, isn’t it, Kiiboy?” DICE mused, idly swinging his legs as he sat on the albino’s bed. It was exactly midnight when he asked this question.

“Yes,” Kiibo nodded. “It’s always lively outside during this time of year because of Halloween.” He laughed.

“Want me to play a little trick on you?” DICE hopped off his place on the bed and took a couple of steps away from the bedridden albino. Kiibo grew more feeble within the two year period of their friendship, which was why the phantom thief had to break in through the window, since the albino was unable to open it for him.

“A trick? Is that my only option?” Kiibo coughed after speaking. It was a wonder how he could smile even in his weakened state.

“Yuppers! Besides, sweets are a no-no for you, isn’t it?” DICE tilted his head innocently, hands clasped behind his back.

“You may be right,” Kiibo chuckled weakly. “Give me a trick then.”

Thanks to the phantom thief’s mask, Kiibo remained blind to the anxious and worried emotions contained in the thief’s being.

DICE raised both of his arms, waving both of them in the air childishly. “I lied! Tonight, I won’t be giving you a trick. In fact, I shall be performing a heist! And tonight’s target–is Halloween itself! I shall steal Halloween from everyone!”

“H-huh? But Halloween is still–“

“Shush!” The phantom thief did a graceful about-face. “Just watch me.”

He clapped three times then spread his cape out with a flourish. “I wish you a happy birthday, Kiiboy!”

Kiibo instinctively closed his eyes when his room was suddenly filled with light. Multiple jack o’ lanterns and various bat-shaped decorations had adorned his usually simple room. Kiibo knew how skilled his friend was when it came to magic tricks and sleight of hand techniques, but this was a whole other level of magic. Frankly, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing!

“…Beautiful…” Kiibo gasped with awe.

“Turn on your television.”

Kiibo stared at the phantom thief with curiosity before reaching for his remote.

_“Breaking news! After a sudden power outage, it has been discovered that ALL Halloween decorations of shops have disappeared! Authorities are currently looking into the situation and are searching for possible witnesses to the crime!”_

“W-was that you?!“

“Mmhm!” DICE puffed his chest with pride. “My tricks have gotten better over the years, if I do say so myself.“

“Why would you do something like this for my sake? Everyone is so troubled–” Kiibo chewed on his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll return all of it on the 31st,” DICE sauntered towards the albino. “…You’re going to leave for a surgery soon aren’t you? I wanted to at least give you something worth remembering before you go under the knife.“

“DICE…“ Tears started pouring down his cheeks. How could he not cry when this was the most happy he’s ever been? “Thank you…thank you for being my friend.”

“The pleasure is mine, Kiibo,” the phantom pulled the bedridden albino into a gentle hug. “Do your best for your operation. I know you’ll pull through.” He pulled back as soon as he finished.

“I will,“ Kiibo smiled through his tears.

“Good.” DICE clapped his hands twice, and the decorations have all vanished from the albino’s room. “I should get going. You need all the rest you can get.”

Kiibo sniffled and nodded. “Okay. Please take care.”

The raven-haired phantom gave the albino a two-finger salute before disappearing out of the window. Little did Kiibo know that this was going to be the last time he’ll ever see the phantom thief.

——————————- One Year Later ——————————

“This campus is bigger than I thought…“ Kiibo murmured to himself as he checked the school map. This was his first year of university. No, his first year of actually entering school! His surgery in the past year was highly risky, but it was a success. After months of rest, his body had grown more resilient and strong. It was now safe for him to be up and about without suffering after any form of exertion. And that was how he was able to convince his father to allow him to enter into university. He developed a passion for literature during his years spent bedridden, that's why he chose a course with that in mind.

“The literature department should be around…”

“Over here.”

Kiibo stilled at the sound of a familiar voice. A hand not his own guided his attention to the location of his department. The albino slowly looked over his shoulder. “…DICE?”

He was met with a raven-haired man with purple eyes, who looked to be around his age.

“Shh…I’m more known as Ouma Kokichi in these parts,” Ouma smiled as he placed a finger against his own lips in a shushing gesture. “Good to see you up and about, _Kiiboy.”_

Kiibo probably shouldn’t be crying and hugging his friend while standing in front of the campus bulletin.

“Hey, hey, hands off the merchandise,” Ouma chuckled.

“Sorry, I got too happy,” Kiibo backed away, wiping his tears. “I didn’t–I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. You disappeared so suddenly I–”

Ouma pressed a finger against the albino’s lips. “Spare me the rambling. We got plenty of time for it during lunch. My treat.” He winked. “Now come with me, you were looking for the Lit. Department right?”

“Umm…yes I was,” Kiibo nodded.

Ouma smiled. “Follow me.”

“Okay!”

For years, Kiibo had wondered what kind of face DICE’s perpetually smiling mask was hiding. Was it the face of a hardened criminal? An unfeeling sociopath? What kind of person was DICE underneath his phantom thief persona?

And now, as he walked the halls of the university along his old yet new friend, excitedly chattering about comic books, Kiibo was happy to discover that…

Behind the mask, was a friendly face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to reach this far, thank you for taking the time to read this work.


End file.
